


Demon. Singular. One's enough.

by thewolvesrunwild



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I mean look at the charater tags what did you expect?, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesrunwild/pseuds/thewolvesrunwild
Summary: Inner demons were never meant to be let out.Heavily inspired by the trope: person A gets hurt while person B watches and is powerless to stop it





	Demon. Singular. One's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a self-indulgent "person A gets hurt while person B watches and is powerless to stop it" with a side helping of "uses nicknames to imply the seriousness of the situation". Also I may have fallen in love with Anti, so there's that.
> 
> Context for this is that Jack is in LA to hang with Mark. Both are aware of the other's inner demons.

_ Leave him alone! _

 

Mark's mental cries did nothing to stop the monster controlling his body. Dark hit Jack in the face once more, and this time the other man was knocked to the ground. The monster quickly took advantage of the situation and climbed on top of him. Jack shuddered as Dark flashed his canine teeth at him.

“Now who wants to see if I can kill him with his own nose?” Dark reeled back his arm and then sent it hurling towards Jack's face.

It hit, but not what he was aiming for.

A clawed hand moved his fist away so that Dark could see the glowing green eye staring back at him.

“Hey Darky,” Anti greeted. “What's new with you?”

Dark snarled.

“Such a way with words. I really admire that about you.” Anti shoved Dark’s hand back and pushed up his hips to knock the other monster off of him. With an impressive show of agility, Anti then flipped up back onto his feet and used a roundhouse kick to send Dark flying even further away from him.

“Oh it has been too long since I got to do that,” Anti said gleefully. He cracked his neck and knuckles as his clawed hands finished forming. “So what now, Darky?” The other monster was beginning to stand.

“I'm gonna rip your throat out!” Dark snarled. He rushed forward but Anti had the lower center of gravity; an advantage he knew how to use. Anti leaned down and used Dark’s own momentum to flip Dark over his shoulder. There was an impressive clang as Dark's legs hit one of the metal support beams.

 

_ Anti, be careful! You'll hurt Mark! _

 

“Sean, you're so boring,” Anti complained aloud as he dodged a plank of wood that Dark hurled at him.

 

_ Please. _

 

“Fiiiiiine.” Anti redirected another one of Dark's punches and pinned him up against the support beam. “How's this for being careful?” And with that Anti slashed his claws across Dark's chest. Black blood oozed from the deep wound and the edges sizzled with the acid that laced Anti's claws.

Dark let out an inhuman howl of pain that was cut off as Anti plunged his claws deep into Dark's stomach.

 

_ What are you doing?! _

 

“Just watch the magic happen,” Anti giggled.

Dark slumped over and began coughing up black blood.

“What? What did you do to us?” Dark asked in between coughs.

“Don't play dumb,  _ Dark _ ,” Anti hissed. He grabbed ahold of the other monster's chin to look him in the eyes. “You know exactly what's happening.”

After Anti let him go, his claws were coated with the black blood.

“Now what was that you said earlier? Something about  _ tearing out my throat _ ?”

 

_ No! _

 

Anti brought his blood coated hand up to his own throat and tore it wide open.

 

_ Jack! _

 

Anti slumped down to his knees, eyes glazing over and head falling back as a green liquid poured out of his eye and throat. Dark continued to cough up the black blood until a sizable puddle formed. The puddle contained far too much blood for a human to lose and still remain alive.

Mark watched in horror from the floor as the blood began to bubble and form into a perfect circle. To the other side of Jack, the same thing began to happen with the green liquid. Once it was done leaving Jack’s throat, he fell backwards and lay still.

Mark tore his eyes away from Jack's body as the blood began to make a terrible noise and the bubbling got more aggressive. A shape started to rise out of the pool.

It's head was canine in shape, with a long snout and massive teeth. It was hard to tell where the ears were under all the matted black fur, or if there even were ears at all. The beast's shoulders were wide and its arms were thicker than Mark's head. His hands were equally massive and clawed like Anti's had been. The fur became more patchy along the arms and the hands were completely bare, revealing dark gray skin. The hair on the legs worked much the same way. The legs were also massive with muscle and the feet bent at odd angles. The monster was also standing on the balls of its feet and it was at least seven feet tall. Its eyes glowed red.

Out of Mark's line of sight, a similar creature was taking shape out of the sizzling green liquid. Its head was more reptilian in shape; there was less distinction between the snout and forehead and the teeth were smaller but sharper. Its shoulders were slimmer though the arms were just as proportionally massive. Instead of fur, there were haphazard patches of greenish scales and peeling yellow skin. The clawed hands were completely scaled and the talons were even bigger and sharper looking than Anti's had been. The feet were similarly clawed and slightly larger in proportion to the legs. A long green tail could also be seen swishing back and forth behind the beast. It was slightly shorter than the other monster and one of its eyes oozed acid and had a sinister green glow. The other eye was pitch black.

When the two creatures noticed each other, they roared and charged.

As the fighting lead them further back into the warehouse, Mark began to crawl his way towards Jack. His body still hurt, but he didn't see any of his own blood. When he reached Jack, Mark saw that his neck was completely unharmed.

“Jack?” Mark touched his shoulder. “Jack, please wake up.”

Jack slowly blinked open his eyes and Mark felt like crying in relief. They were back to their normal blue.

“Come on, Jack,” Mark said as he put an arm under the other's shoulders to help him sit up. “We have to go while they're distracted.

Slowly the two managed to hobble away and out of the building. Jack leaned heavily on Mark.

“What happened?” Jack asked as they made their way back to Mark's home. His voice was rough and tired.

“I think they became those, those things. I don't feel  _ him  _ in my head anymore. Even when I blocked him out I could still feel him there. But now it's empty.” Mark's voice picked up a happier tone at the end. For the first time since he could remember, his head was his own.

“Yeah, I can't feel Anti anymore either, “ Jack responded. He didn't sound as received as Mark did. His eyes were starting to close again.

 

When they finally made it home, Mark was sure to lock the doors and windows. When he was done, he went back to the couch he had led Jack too when they first arrived.

“Come on, buddy. The bed's more comfortable than the couch,” Mark said as he nudged Jack to his feet.

Mark lead Jack to the guest room and began to pull down the covers on the bed. When he turned back to Jack, he saw the other man had taken off his jeans and had closed his eyes. Mark steared Jack towards the bed and pulled the covers over him. Before Mark could leave though, Jack grabbed his wrist.

“Could you stay, please? I don't want to be alone.” Jack's voice was so soft and Mark had no real desire to be alone either so he nodded his head. Jack made no effort to move over so Mark walked over and got into the other side of the bed. He left his pants on since they were sweatpants and more than comfortable enough to sleep in. Once Mark was close enough, Jack turned around and cuddled closer to the other's chest. Mark put his arm around him and felt Jack's hands tighten on his shirt. He put his cheek on top of Jack's head.

“It's okay now,” he said as he rubbed gentle circles on Jack's back. “It's okay.”

 

Jack suddenly bolted awake, sitting straight up in bed. Mark startled beside him and propped himself up on an elbow.

“Jack, what-?”

Mark's words trailed off as he caught sight of the figure in his doorway. It was Anti, still in his reptilian form. There was an unidentifiable mass in his right hand and his tail was swishing back and forth.

“Oh Jackaboy,” Anti singsonged as he entered the room, his green eye glowing brighter.

“Stay away from him!” Mark shouted and got up to his knees, placing his body between Anti and Jack.

Anti rolled his eyes and his shoulders in an overly exasperated gesture before taking a step forward.

“Move aside,” he growled. Anti then swung his left arm and backhanded Mark so hard he flew off the bed.

“Mark!”

Anti slammed his hand onto Jack's chest, pinning him to the bed. Acid dripped from his eye and onto Jack's shirt. It burned right through and Jack screamed.

“I said stay away from him!” Mark shouted. He tackled Anti off of Jack and they both tumbled off the bed.

Anti let out a snarl as he knocked Mark off of him. Just as quickly he grabbed Mark by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Mark’s feet didn't touch the ground as Anti slowly choked him. All actions were still being performed with his left arm, the object never once leaving his right.

“Anti, stop please!”

Jack was still on the bed. He was clutching his shirt where the acid had burned through and was trying hard to not curl in on himself from the pain.

Anti snarled again and he turned to look at Jack, unimpressed by Mark's attempts to free his throat.

“I save you from Dark and this is the thanks I get?”

“Yeah well-”

Anti cut off Mark's retort with a squeeze of his hand.

“Why though? Why did you free Dark?” Jack asked, attempting to keep Anti calm.

“Well I didn't think you'd be very happy if I did this while Dark was still in Markie’s body,” Anti said. He finally released the object, tossing it back towards Jack while still keeping Mark pinned to the wall.

Jack stared in horror at Dark’s severed head as it leaked blood on the bed. One of the red eyes was gouged out and there were claw marks around the socket as if Anti had carried it by putting his finger inside. With a shudder Jack realized that's probably exactly what he did.

“You-”

“Killed him? Yes, I did.”

“Why?”

Anti eased up his grip to let Mark breathe better before answering.

“He tried to kill me. Self preservation.”

Anti’s tail continued to swish back and forth more aggressively.

“So what now?” Jack asked, purposely not looking at the head, but also uncomfortable with looking at Anti pinning Mark to the wall.

“Now I get back into your head and pretend none of this nonsense ever happened.”

Mark let out a sarcastic laugh.

“And why the fuck would he let you do that?”

“Look Markimoo,” Anti began, squeezing his neck for emphasis, “just because you didn't get along with your head buddy doesn't mean Jack doesn't get along with his. Why do you think he lets me take over so often?”

“He wouldn't just  _ let you _ take over,” Mark hissed back.

“But I do,” Jack said quietly.

“Huh?”

“I do let him take over. Sometimes he's better at handling a situation or when I go to bed I know he's going to take control the moment I'm asleep but I don't care. I hardly shut him out at all.” Jack didn't look at Mark at all during his confession.

“Jack...”

“You see, Mark, the reason you and Dark hated each other is because you were too much alike,” Anti explained.

“I'm  _ nothing _ like him!”

“Names have power Markimoo, remember that. Mark and Dark are basically the same but Anti and Sean are vastly different.”

“Keep pretending that makes sense.”

“Oh sure, your goals and morals may be different, but fundamentally you were the same type of person. Jack and I however are not the same type of person. Oh sure, we share some of the same goals and interests but we're fundamentally different.”

Anti paused to allow Mark to let the words sink in, his tail thrashing back and forth as he bared his teeth in a strange grin.

Jack then decided that Anti's face was far too close to Mark's.

“Anti can you let him go now? You know I'll let you back in, just leave him alone.”

Anti growled but released Mark nonetheless. The two stepped away from each other; Mark to stand beside the still seated Jack, and Anti to stand by the foot of the bed. Mark put a hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack used his free hand to grab ahold of Mark's pant leg.

“And could you get rid of that fucking head? It's creeping me out,” Jack said as Mark began to rub small circles on his shoulder blade.

“Aw, I thought you'd want to keep it and impale it on a stake in the front garden.”

“It'd scare the children.”

“Serves them right.”

Anti then placed his hand over the head and sank his claws into it. There was a hissing noise and yellow-green smoke billowed up as the head slowly disintegrated into nothing. It left no traces of its presence on the bed and for that the two humans were grateful.

“So, uh, how are you getting back into my head?”

“Same way.”

“You're going to melt his body?” Mark did not sound impressed.

“Relax, Romeo. I have to give my essence an entry point, just like I had to give us exit point. Only difference is this time I can use my own stuff.”

“What are you talking about? You used your claws and both us and Dark,” Jack said.

“No, I used my claws on Dark and his blood on me. Honestly if it was that easy to leave the host, Dark would have done it the first time he took control.”

“Is it going to burn like before?”

“Probably.”

“Of fucking course.”

“Why do you always have to be so touchy about pain?”

“Maybe because it hurts?!”

“If you want I can take control until this ‘pain’-” Anti didn't actually perform the air quotes, but the attitude was still there- “subsides.”

Before Jack could answer, Mark tightened his grip on his shoulder.

“Yeah not a good plan,” Jack said. “You've had enough fun for the day.”

“Party pooper. No cake for you.”

At the final word, Anti lunged forward and plunged his claws deep into Jack's abdomen. Jack's cry did nothing to cover up the hissing sound as the claws sunk in deeper and deeper. Mark tried to pull the hand away, but ended up just pulling back his own hands as the acid burned them too. Once Anti's hand was completely concealed by flash, he began to dissolve into wisps of smoke. Soon the monster was gone, leaving no trace aside from the shiney new scar over Jack's stomach that would disappear in a few weeks.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, he's uh-” Jack winced- “he's just getting settled. He'll be asleep in a few minutes.”

The two were silent as they avoided the elephant that just left the physical room.

“Let's just go back to sleep,” Mark said finally.

“Mark, I-”

“Just go to sleep, Jack.”

Mark got back into the bed but this time he turned away from Jack.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” Jack said to Mark's back.

“I should have realized. You say his name all the time. ‘Names have power’ and all that shit,” Mark said tensely.

Jack didn't have any response to that. The continuing silence lead them both into an unsteady slumber.

  
_ I warned you, Jack. The only one who really cares about you is me. _

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of mixed the two versions of Anti I've seen into a weird "acts like a sinnamon roll but could kill you" version.  
> I wrote this all in one day and I'm so proud of myself. This has never happened before. As a result this is only semi-betaed so if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes, let me know and I'll fix em while I kick my own ass.


End file.
